


First Hanukkah

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hanukkah, Oral, Period blood, Smutty, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics Day 3Claire tries to surprise Phillip for Hanukah but things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Original Female Character(s)





	First Hanukkah

Claire nervously looked around the apartment, mentally checking everything.

“Cookies are baking,” she said to no one in particular. “The menorah’s set up, the banners hung. All that’s left to do is put the noodle thing in the oven and get changed.”

She sighed, hoping to calm her nerves. She really hoped her boyfriend, Philip Altman, liked everything.

Much like her, Philip wasn’t very religious. Granted he had been raised in a Jewish household, he had never really celebrated the various holidays like Hanukah or Yom Kippur. He did go out of his way to celebrate the various Catholic events like Christmas or Easter with her and her family and she was grateful; it made them a little more tolerable to have him there with her, especially at church. Claire knew that while he never really said it, he actually liked doing the various Hanukah things like lighting the menorah and eating the various treats his mom made (on the rare times she baked for him and his three older siblings), so she decided to surprise him but baking some sugar cookies and make kugel for supper. She had even gotten him a special gift for him to open. She just hoped everything worked out.

As she turned to go and change, she noticed the table setting in the tiny kitchen. She paused, studying it. Something about it looked off. She readjusted the forks; no, that wasn’t it. Claire noticed the wine glasses looked dirty. She picked them up and placed them in the sink to wash. She started to get new ones (God knows that had enough) when she heard Philip’s key turn in the lock. He was home early.

“Shit,” she cursed and quickly raced to place the glasses on the table. She made it just as he was walking into the apartment. “Hey, babe. You’re home early.”

“Yeah, class was canceled,” he replied as he took his coat off and hung it up.

He went to give her a kiss when he spotted the various blue and white DIY decorations around the living room.

“What’s all this?” he asked.

“Hanukah decorations,” she responded.

Philip continued to examine them.

“You hate it,” Claire sadly said.

“No, I don’t,” he assured her. “I just didn’t expect this. Where’d you get all this?”

“I made most of it. The banner and garland I got at a craft store. Your mom gave me the menorah and the candles. Do you really like it?”

He nodded. “Yeah, no I love it. I just can’t believe you did all this.”

“I wanted to surprise you. I mean, you’ve done so much for me and you always come with me to mass and stuff.”

“Awww thanks, babe,” Philip said and kissed her lips.

Claire smiled and returned the kiss. She kissed him again, slightly moaning into his lush lips. She reached up and threaded her fingers in his dark hair.

Philip grinned devilishly into her lips. He reached down and cupped her supple rear, giving it a soft squeeze in his large hands. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, tossing her onto the bed.

Claire giggled as he climbed over her petite frame. She bucked her hips upwards into his, slightly rubbing her pajama-clad bottoms against his jeans. She grinned as she felt him get hard.

“Damn, you’re such a slutty little Catholic schoolgirl,” he purred at her. He playfully grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. “I like it.”

“Are you gonna punish me?” she flirtatiously said as she batted her blue eyes.

“Oh, you’re so gonna get punished.”

Philip flipped her over onto her knees. He pulled her pink plaid PJ bottoms off as well as her cotton panties. He got on his knees behind her and spread her lower lips. He ran a large finger up her slit, her folds quickly becoming slick.

Claire moaned.

Philip grinned and did it again, this time flicking the tiny bud at the top of her opening.

She moaned again, louder.

Her boyfriend licked a strip up her essence.

“Fuck,” she breathlessly sighed as he lapped up her sex again.

Philip just continued to lick her pussy, making her wet. Once her honeypot was drenched, he undid his pant. He gave himself a few quick jerks. Once he was hard, he placed the glans of his length at her entrance and slowly pushed his staff into her core; he sighed in bliss as he settled. He then slowly began to rock his hips. He hummed in joy.

“Fuck,” Philip murmured as gripped her slender hips, his large fingers holding her as he fucked her.

Suddenly, the distinct smell of burning cookies permeated the air.

“Oh no,” Claire exclaimed and jumped off the bed. She bolted towards the kitchen to a mist coming from the oven.

“Shit,” she swore as she opened the oven door, a puff of smoke billowed out. “Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!”

She quickly pulled out the smoking tray of cookies, or rather lumps of charcoal at that point. Claire set it on the top of the stove. The corner hit the glass baking dish of kugel, sending it to the floor.

“Fuck!” she blurted out as Philip walked in, the casserole dish shattering on the floor.

She collapsed on the kitchen floor, tears of frustration streaming down her face.

Philip just sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder; he rested his cheek on the top of her head, letting her cry.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” she wailed in between sobs. “Why can’t anything ever go right?”

“Hey, don’t cry,” he comforted her. “It’s not a big deal.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Besides, I got all I want for Hanukah right here.”

Claire smiled through her tears. She deeply kissed him on the lips and leaned against his wide shoulder, the two of them enjoying each other’s company.

Philip reached down in between her legs, giving her a few stokes. Her vulva felt strange. He pulled his fingers back and saw that they were covered in blood.

“Oh, you’re fucking kidding me!” Claire blurted out as Philip laughed. “Can this day get worse?”


End file.
